Poisonous Waters
by YourNeighbourhoodCat
Summary: After suffering an early death, the last thing I wanted was to reincarnate into a fictional character who was fated to die. Poison, war, fire -it seems like everything is out to kill me. Then let's see who falls first, me or this world? (OC Insert as Lami)
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Poisoned Waters**

**By YourNeighbourhoodCat**

* * *

**Pairings: probably none**

**Timeline: Pre-canon to canon**

**Warnings: minor violence, angst, and spoilers~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it belong to Goda and I am just a loyal follower**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

I knew that it was a bad decision. The unknown often hid danger beneath its veil, it's the reason why humans were conditioned to fear it. Yet, I ignored the signs, too curious, _too stupid_, to do anything but chase after it.

For as long as I could remember, I was haunted by the feeling that something was amiss. My body felt a size too small while the world looked wrongly big. I dreamed of tall concrete buildings and houses made of red brick; seeing language I understood but never learned. Nothing felt out of place there, not the metal machines that dominated the ground and sky, not the glass boxes that flashed endless images and sound, and most certainly not the tall, pale body I inhabited. Long black hair framing the view of the strange world and its people. For a bunch of strangers, they provided an odd sense of comfort and security, but I couldn't figure out why. It was like the truth was being dangled just out of reach.

Just _hanging_ there, mocking me. It was grating to no end.

Since my dreams didn't provide any answers, I could only hope for an opportunity in reality. Most of the world around me sparked no sense of novelty. Flevance was rather stagnate. However, every now and then, some object or word would cause a gut retching feeling in the pit of my stomach, _like its_ _very existence was wrong_. I knew that it was somehow linked to the unexplainable oddities in my life, so I would investigate these "clues", hoping that it would unveil the answer.

Today was one of those times; tucked away the lowest shelf in the Library was a book that sparked the same that same unease as before. "The Worlds Most Infamous Pirates", printed on the old worn spine. Taking side glances, noticing that nobody was around, I tucked the book under my jacket and hastily sped out the door.

Heart beating rapidly, I made my way through the city and towards the forest near the church. I could never let anyone learn about my investigation, not even my family. The desire crept up numerous times, but whenever the opportunity came, my mouth couldn't utter a sound. Inexplicably, I was scared of telling them, so my only option was to hide where no one would look.

Sitting down against a tree, I let out a sigh of relief and stared at the leaves swaying gently in the breeze, brushing aside bits of amber. After a deep breathe, I opened the cover of the brown woven book. Page after page proving that this was different than all my other attempts; the wrongness and familiarity heightening my desperation. Sweaty hands clenched tightly around the edges as my eyes frantically ate up every word.

"Beginning of the Age of Pirates... Marines countermeasures were... Began with Gol D Roger... Known as King of the Pirates... Only one to reach Rafetal... Public execution in Loguetown... Revealed to hide the **-One Piece.**"

It is that last word that stops me dead. Suddenly, everything clicks.

It is my 41st investigation attempt when I remember _everything_. Specifically, my life, my _past_ life.

I, Trafalgar Water D Lami, had _reincarnated_ and is destined to _die_ in a few years.

Having 20 years of memories flood back in was terribly disorienting; I can finally understand why Sabo fell into a fever ridden coma for 3 days. Dreaming the influx of information would be bliss compared to this. Instead, completely conscious, I recalled another life before this one, in an entirely different world.

Born to a loving mother and father, I was the youngest child in a middle-class family. It was a boring, if not completely unremarkable life, considering that the books I read were the most memorable.

I had a passion for stories ever since elementary school. It was an addiction that followed throughout my adolescent years, with anime and manga becoming a personal bias. As I grew up, my must-read list was completely checked off, so I waited patiently for my favourite ones to update.

One Piece was one of the them, because I loved the goofy characters, the tragic back stories, the cool abilities, and heartfelt messages of friendship and love. Such an exciting and vivid world held a special place in my heart. I had favourite characters, arcs, and moments, and would always read the latest chapter the day it came out. This continued till the day I had died.

Nearly every piece of fiction got it wrong. Death wasn't pearly white gates or cryptic talks with a transcendent being. You weren't floating in an endless black void, after all, that would require a "you" to perceive it. You no longer existed, so you could no longer think, much less see or feel. It was simply nothingness. Some would consider it calm, peacefully even.

The worst part wasn't being dead, it was _dying_.

I was working on a project in the campus student center, drinking a cup of coffee as I mentally ran through what needed to get done. It was a normal, completely ordinary day.

At least it should have been.

An explosion with all the force of an atomic bomb exploded to my left. For a second, I was thrown out of my seat and the world went black. By the time I could comprehend my situation, I became aware of the blinding pain coursing through every square inch of my body. It was impossible to distinguish which parts of me were burned, cut, or bruised, there was too much for my disoriented head. Loud air pops, more explosions, screams, people falling, and so so much red. Utter chaos. Oh god I needed to run! I tried to get up and escape, but I couldn't. _I can't_. Why won't my body stand?! Not safe, need to get out! Wait, _my leg_, why can't I feel it? _Oh my god, where is it_?! Why is my leg not there?! Please, someone, _ANYONE_, help me! It hurts, I don't want to die! _I don't want to die, __**I don't want to die, I DON'T WANT TO DIE-**__**  
**_  
The crinkling of the paper shot me out of my panic. I was aware that I curled into a ball, cold sweat covering my shaking body which was gasping for air. My hands were clenched around my legs, to protect myself or affirm that I had my leg, I wasn't sure. The book laid discarded under my foot, page thoroughly ruined the shaking of my dirtied shoe. I closed my eyes and tried to control my rapid breaths.

The pain of your broken body, the fear of losing your life, the desperation of finding some way to live, and the despair of knowing that everything was over, that you would never accomplish what hasn't been done and never enjoy another minute of this world. These feelings made dying far worse than death itself.

It was horrible, a pain no human should ever remember or experience a second time. Yet, here I was, reborn as a side character's catalyst, who _dies_ from an incurable disease, fire, or genocide (take your pick) before she even reaches double digits.

Thankfully I was alone, so I naturally let out my grief. It wasn't for the people and dreams I had lost, I made it an active goal to not hold attachments to such things. Rather, I cried for the trauma I held and the gun that fate cocked at my head.

Eventually, the tears stopped, but I was far too tired to move. All I could do was think.

Everything was screwed up. I just wanted to live a peaceful life and pass over from old age, but instead I was trapped in diseased body, dying in nearly the exact same way but sooner and with prolonged agony. How ironic. If this was a joke, it was the worst one I ever heard. It seemed like the world was mocking me. Clenching my teeth and curling my hands into fists, I could feel my despair change into bitterness and resentment.

God must exist, it is the only explanation for this nightmare. If so, you can hear me, right? Why are you doing this? This isn't fair. I lived as a normal person, I didn't commit any sins to deserve dying tragically in two lifetimes. Then, is this some _sick game_? Some demented play where you drop your creations in hell and watch them _squirm_ against their demise? _Well?_** Answer me!**

I waited for some, any, indicator to my plea. But, as expected, silence was my only companion. 'Bastard,' I thought, managing a weak dry chuckle. Whoever put me here clearly had no intention of helping me, I was on my own.

**Fine.**

I wasn't some weakling that gives up when there is no one to rely on. If I am alone, I will use my own strength to overcome the odds. I won't go through that hell again, no what I have to do.

I'm not the real Trafalgar Lami, but I'm still a D, and I am willing to _crawl_ my way through hell and back if it means of _breaking_ my fate.

I will do **everything** I can to survive, this I swear.

**YNC-YNC-YNC**

To put it simply, the Traflagars are... Odd. Father (can I still call him that?) is known as the best doctor and owner of the most prominent hospital in Flevance. An exceptional individual who can only be classified as genius. Honestly, you would never be able to guess that from the way he acts at home.

"Welcome back, pumpkin! Hmm? Someone is making a long face. That means a visit from the tickle monster!" Father yelled when I finally trudged my way home and opened the door.

"Ahhh! S-st-op father! Ahahaha!" I yelped between uncontrollable laughs as father mercilessly tickled my sides. He did eventually stop, and then proceed to pick me up into his arms.

"That's the smile I have been waiting to see. What's got you so down, pumpkin?" He beamed down at me. Towards us, he put on the persona of an extremely silly and clumsy father. Probably so he can spend time with his children and make them laugh. Seeing such a bright, innocent face, I hesitated.

"It's fine. Feeling better." I lied with a small smile. Despite my determination, the weight of my memories was difficult to bear. My head was throbbing, and my body wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and hide. Every bit of strength I had left was _needed_ to conceal the paralyzing stress and fear.

How could I reveal my inner turmoil to such a loving father? Well, I was either an amazing actress, or he was an incredibly gullible man, cause he showed no traces of doubt as he twirled me in the air. My mother came from out of the kitchen and joined us in the living room. Sporting a warm smile, she placed a kiss on my cheek and a hand on my head.

"Welcome home, Lami. You were out later than usual today, I was getting worried." Mother said.

"Don't worry, dear. No way our smart little girl would get hurt on this safe island. Besides, she has charmed everyone she has met, if someone does try to hurt her, they will have to deal with Flevance and me coming after them." Father proudly declared.

If only he knew that the _entire population _of Flevance wasn't enough.

Mother looked at him with a bemused expression and ushered us into the dining room for super.

Mother was the head nurse of the hospital dad ran. Her warmth and kindness made her the perfect caretaker, beloved by all her patients. I used to idealize her. It's not like I stopped admiring all the hard work she puts into her job, but I doubt my current personality will be a good match with the nurse occupation. I have always been rather blunt and lacked high levels of empathy. Lami might have been a good fit, just not me.

Already sitting at the dining table was a young black haired boy engrossed in a textbook half his height. The scene would have been rather comical if I didn't recognize his identity.

The most infamous (and only, cause he lives, while everyone and me are _dy-_) person from Flevance, the Surgeon if Death himself, Trafalgar Water D Law. Also known as my older (younger?) brother by 2 years.

I adored him, and my old memories only added to my appreciation. He was the kindest brother I have ever met. Most siblings, due to self-centered immaturity, should be at each other's throats around this age. However, Law seemed to adopt a heightened maturity uncharacteristic for a 5 year old. He would never complain if I wanted to play with him while he was studying, sneaked us out to buy us ice cream with his merger allowance every Sunday, and took good care of me while father and mother were away.

He was an honest kid who loved his family and wholeheartedly dreamed of saving lives just like our father. I didn't want my view to change but...

After I sat down in my chair, I turned to glance at his profile. Just like any other 6 year old, he was small with baby fat rounding his face. My eyes naturally gravitated to his oversized white furred hat and the dark circles under his golden eyes. Suddenly, the ache in my chest became unbearable.

Just by looking at him, it was _painfully_ confirmed that I died and now living in a world run on corruption, slavery, and crime. A piece of fiction where I, and everyone else on this godforsaken island, were created solely for the purpose of _dying._

We were only catalysts for my brother's growth. That's why my name meant little sister, my entire value -_entire reason_ for being created, was for him. If he wasn't there, just maybe I could forget about my miserable past and future, pretend that it was all a horrible nightmare. But that wasn't reality.

Staring down at my plate, I did my best to ignore the presence beside me and focus on eating, left hand curled into my pant leg to hide the trembling. I cared about my brother, and it wasn't his fault for being born a One Piece side character. I just wish it hurt a little less...

Both mother and father animatedly asked about our day and patiently nodded as we recalled what we did. I gave them the filtered version, talking about how I played with some friends and then studied in the library. Due to my old memories, I could make up some bullshit about learning how to multiply. It might seem weird for 4 year old to be learning such advanced math. But not to my parents. My memories may have been locked away, but the curriculum still felt familiar and I kept my high level of comprehension.

Thus, I became known as the Trafalgar's second prodigy. My parents were _ecstatic_ when they learned of my "intelligence". To think that both their children were showing promise of becoming great doctors at such a young age. If they knew the reason behind their so called "genius daughter", I don't think they would feeling so blessed.

As usual, they showed a lot interest in our lives and filled us with praise when we performed an accomplishment. I would have felt warm seeing their adoring gazes, but now, it made me squirm with unease.

Even though they were busy running the hospital, they still tried to spend as much time as possible with us. They were always encouraging us, consoled us when we were upset, apologized if they were short with us, and gently scolded us if we made a mistake. Towards each other, they were lovesick newlyweds: complimenting instead of insulting the other and showing daily physical affection.

Was this some sort of trick to get their children to work harder, or do all parents act like that when their kids are young? Is that why they are so different from my old parents? Maybe I just forgot as I became an adult.

I kept my mind occupied with these pointless thoughts, cause I knew the alternative was far worse. Acknowledging the fact that everyone was chatting _happily_ as though we weren't _destined_ to die and suffer.

It was absolutely suffocating.

"I'm finished, going to go practice writing in my room." I stated as soon as the last vegetable was consumed, not bothering to hear their response as I hurriedly ran up the stairs. Once settled into my desk, I took out a fresh notebook and began writing.

The language of this world was entirely Japanese with not a trace of English to be seen thus far. I might be fearful of writing down literal prophecies and notes of secret government corruptions if that weren't the case. Maybe Robin can read this, or some lost civilization, but that is a distant problem. Right now, I need to write down everything I can remember about One Piece- it's characters, time periods, settings, arcs- before I forget. Most importantly, I start off with everything about Trafalgar Lami's future.

An hour passes, and I grit my teeth in frustration over the minuscule notes I managed to procure. Barely over half a page. Unless I spontaneously remember more details, this was all the information I had to prevent my tragic end. Damn it, I wish I paid more attention to Law's backstory. He wasn't a character I particularly cared about, so even though I reread the Dressrosa arc multiple times, I only paid attention to his story the first run-through. The thought of combating a disease with a **99% death rate** and a **full island genocide** with a couple of vague, uncertain bullet points wrecks me _motionless_ in fear. The hurdle I need to overcome _just_ to save my own life looked insurmountable.

Taking a shaky breath, I began writing down the other information I knew. "There's no point in panicking about what I can't obtain," I repeated to myself. It didn't stop the slight shake of my hand, but it did encourage me to continue.

I don't bother writing anything about my old life. Bitter memories will remain bitter, and the happy ones will only remind me of what I lost and never see again. In that case, wouldn't be better to just forget about them? Sadly, if it were that easy to forget significant events, I would have done so a long time ago. Hoping for those memories to disappear again was as pointless as praying for _God's aid._

God _clearly_ wasn't on my side if he put me into this _miserable hell._

As soon as I finished, I fell into my bed with the desire to end the most exhausting day of my life. If this is a dream, that is all it will be.

If it isn't, then the harsh days were just beginning.

I knew which of the two were more likely, and I prayed that for once I would be proven wrong.

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

******Of course I wasn't.**

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to my first installment of: Law and everyone else in this godforsaken world deserves to be happy with their family goddamn it. (Except for my OC)**

**Anyway, this is a One Piece fan who reincarnates into Trafalgar Lami with the goal of surviving. I have been saving this in drafts for about a month now, with no courage of actually revealing it. Finally, I had the guts to do it. I wrote this with 2 goals in mind: creating more Lami fanfiction cause there seriously isn't enough , and making an OC Insert that was different from the norm. I plan on avoiding many of the troupes, such as mastering all forms of Haki and becoming insanely overpowered by age 8, being beloved by all the characters, etc. Just some forewarning, she will NOT be joining the Straw Hats in the future, so this story will not be a rendition of the story arcs. **

**If you enjoy this, please leave a review! I am happy to here any critiques, recommendations, or hear what people liked!**

** I have a bunch of chapters already written up (with just editing required), so they will probably come out within the month. Thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2: Turning

**Chapter 2: Turning**

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if I should be feeling guilty; I did steal Lami's life after all. She should be the one living, I should be the one in eternal sleep. However, I brush off the thought as quickly as it came. I didn't ask to be here, and it was only around a decade with the last few suffering with sickness and ending with fire. If you think about this logically, there wasn't a sure way of declaring who the lucky one really was.

But I did feel bad for tricking my family. A few weeks have passed, and they still didn't know that I was some... Amalgamation of Lami and my previous self, who was warped and tarnished by death.

Who the hell was I? Could I still be considered human? The closest I could think of was from those horror movies. People who perished with deep regrets in their life, rise from the dead and claim a innocent living person as their new host to wreak havoc. In other words, a vengeful spirit.

I couldn't deny how well the term suited me.

Mother and father seemed to be getting worried about my behaviour. It made sense, after all, I was no longer the cheerful Lami they knew and loved (ignorant to the reality that I killed her). I was withdrawn and quiet, spending far too much time stuck inside the house. Even without the whole "fated to die" thing hanging over my head, I was never an overly energetic and happy person, so it was impossible to mimic my previous personality.

Being confronted was inevitable.

"Lami, you have been studying a lot nowadays. You are already far ahead of your peers, what's the rush? Why not go outside for a change? Hasn't it been ages since you played with the kids at the church?" Mother gently asks, kneeling down and looking straight into my eyes.

"B-but I need to learn more! I... I don't want to be a nurse anymore." I tried to ignore the hurt and shock that flashed on her face.

"In-instead, I want to be a... do-doctor. I-I want to, to be like Law-nii... s-so I need to... work harder..." I stuttered out, unable to make another sound.

Declaring that "I wanted to be a doctor" was more emotionally taxing than I expected. I was a pre-med flunky in my previous life, so that statement was a large part of my identity, until it crashed and burned. Years of effort and hope invested, only to end up worthless. The words left a bitter taste in my mouth.

Mother looks quite surprised at my declaration. However, she smiles softly.

"I see. I understand, dear. I will talk with your father about accelerating your education so that you can be with Law. But we don't want you to over work yourself, so you must tell us if you are getting tired or want to stop, understand?"

I nodded my head. She sets me down in the couch and heads towards father's office. I catch a hint of their conversation,

"She wants to imitate her older brother, isn't that just adorable! Let's see what we can do..."

I left out a sigh of relief. God bless these innocent souls. If they had been even a little less oblivious, if they had doubted me, I am not confident that I could give them a satisfactory excuse.

Telling the truth was out of the question, I can't have them abandoning me. I was still a child, so my parents were the only resources I had available. I had to keep playing as their daughter to ensure my survival. Well, I will make sure I succeed where I failed in my past life and become a doctor, so that should be enough compensation for them.

**YNC-YNC-YNC**

I haven't been distant for nothing. True to my vow, I have been spending as much time as I could trying to make a survival plan. But it was an aggravating venture. I couldn't undone the generations of poison accumulating in my body, when my father, the brightest doctor in Flevance, failed. I couldn't ask the neighbouring countries to NOT unleash their army upon us, or the world government to stop hiding the truth.

Stoping the tragedy was impossible. How can I possibly think about protecting everyone when I can barely protect myself?

No... I need to focus on my own life. Once I secure some measure of safety, then I can try to help my family and others.

My powerlessness was beyond frustrating, I wanted to scream at those responsible, to demand retribution for everything that I will suffer. But I couldn't let anyone know that despair crashed down on me nearly every hour of the day. Renewing every time I looked at my brother, and outside at the city drowning in Amber.

I learned to _loathe_ the colour white.

White was the colour of Law's signature hat, a reminder of who he was, who _I_ was.

It also the colour of this city. Flevance: the city of white. Oda did not do the city justice. Every evening, the white amber lead would rain down beautifully on the city from the day's mining efforts. It was like glittering soft diamonds were hugging the streets and civilians in its embrace, lighting the surroundings in glowing pure ivory. Witnesses could only marvel at the gorgeous scenery, seeing the streets from out of a fairytale (which I suppose is true).

Magical and absolutely breathtaking, it is revolting how this praised substance has been slowly killing us for hundreds of years.

Ever since that day, I feared going outside. I could feel the dust's sinister intentions as it gradually destroys my organs with every breath. I try to avoid it as much as possible, but there is only so much you can do when the whole city is engulfed by it. Every object I touch, every piece of food or liquid I _force_ down my throat, I am haunted by the damage it is causing.

"How much longer can my body preserve? Would this small morsel seal my demise? Is it already too late?"

I could feel myself going crazy from the suspense, adding to the mountain of stress I already held. I can't stay here for much longer, cause I am sure that my mind will break before my body does. The cracks are there, and once they shatter it will be too late. I need to leave, and I need to leave _now_.

"Mother, are you busy? Can I talk to you?"

"Hmmm? Of course you can talk to me. What is it, dear?"

I took a deep breath. It's time, and I am ready.

"I want to study abroad."

* * *

**A/N: Yah, didn't expect to be back so soon... But this chapter was really short (easy to edit) and I felt that it would be a good place to end off. I have no idea how my schedule is going to look for this. Guess time will tell. **

**My two biggest inspirations for this story is "This Bites!" by Cross-Brain, and "Pick Your Poison" by ShadedEclipse. Both are fantastic OC/SI insert stories that I think deserve a view. In fact, the idea of Lami leaving Flevance by studying abroad actually came from "Pick Your Poison". **

**And thank you for those that favourited and followed! Haven't got a review yet, but just knowing that someone is keeping an eye out for my story is amazing! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Progressing

**Chapter 3: Progressing**

* * *

The relationship between Law and I took a dramatic shift once I regained my memories. I wanted to pretend nothing has changed, that I was still his bright and loving sister… but I couldn't.

Some days, the hopelessness overwhelmed me. I would lay in my bed for hours hidden under my blankets until my broken mind drifts into unconsciousness. There was something comforting about the pitch black darkness, as if I could hide from the merciless world that screamed for my demise. Even if that was just pipe dream, at the very least, I could hide from _him._

(or any other reminder that this wasn't my world and that my life is **_gone-_**)

But other times, when I could _stomach_ the thought of dying, we would spend time together.

As painful as it was to see him, completely ignoring him was out of the question. He showed the upmost care towards me, unaware that I was but a false imitation, the ghost who _stole_ his beloved little sister. The very least I could do was show him kindness in her place, give him a happy fantasy before everything crumbles.

But I made sure that we would never go outside, not like before. Instead, we would sit quietly in the house's library, side by side, reading different books, studying for father's next test, or practicing for our practical exams. It was far more subdued than our previous interactions, and all that my current self could manage. I used to constantly drag him around the city looking for fun activities.

Ignorance truly was bliss. Even I couldn't comprehend how I could have been so _happy_, so carefree about the dangers of this world. I could barely stand breathing at home, let alone leaving.

Mother and Father allowed my shut-in behavior to continue after the last incident. They forced us to attend the yearly festival and so far everything was going smoothly. I held onto Law's hand and avoided as many people and items as possible.

But when the fireworks started, all I could hear were **explosions** and feel the **burns** violating every inch of skin. When I tried to escape, Law wouldn't let me go. He held me in his arms till I stopped hyperventilating and shaking. Afterwards, Mother and Father saw my pale face and took us home early. It was never brought up again, and they no longer push when I reject their outing invitations.

Though my obvious reluctance didn't stop Law from trying.

"Hey Lami, its Sunday. I can buy us some ice cream, so come with me?" He offers with an outstretched palm. Despite my blank look, my mind was working a mile a minute trying to find another excuse.

"Thanks, but I rather not. I am full from lunch." I immediately reject him. We both stare at each other emotionlessly as Law struggles to find a convincing argument.

"We can go later. The sun doesn't go down for another 5 hours." He suggests. I inwardly sigh, wishing that he would just stop caring for once.

(I wasn't someone he should care about)

"No thanks, I would prefer to stay here and finish my book. You can go by yourself if you would like."

The staring competition lasts for another few seconds or so before he relents.

"….. I'll stay."

After grabbing a novel from his room, he sits down next to me on the couch. My brief glance catches the cover of his book.

"Sora, Warrior of the Seas?" I ask, pointing to the title, causing him to pause. His reaction wasn't entirely surprising, rarely do I willing draw my attention away from reading. He then looks back at me with what could be mistaken excitement.

"Yah, it is an amazing adventure story about a Marine Hero nicknamed Sora the Warrior. He travels around the seas fighting off criminals and defending the citizens with his pet seagull and fighting robot. However, his main duty is to stop his nemesis, Germa 66: an evil army that wants to conquer the North Blue. It is really interesting and even based on real events, do you want to read with me?"

I blink. Never did I expect Law to ramble about anything other than medical procedures and dissections, he was always a boy of few words. Perhaps I should entertain him, make him believe that his sister is showing a similar interest. However, I despised _everything_ that book stood for.

"A Marine Hero, huh? So why are the Germa 66 the bad guys?"

I already knew the answer.

"Because they hurt and endanger innocent people for power. I hate Germa 66."

If only he did too.

"Then, how do we know for sure that Sora is the good guy?"

Please, any sign of resistance. Don't say that-

"He is the good guy because he is a hero, saving lives and fighting for justice."

His matter of fact tone, without a shred of doubt, causes something inside to _boil_.

"Maybe the reason for his good deeds is for greed, or the ones behind him are corrupt. How can we know if we aren't given a second perspective? How can we assume anything when we are confined to this island? Simply feeding off the information we are given….. Why aren't we trying to find out? Why are we just accepting all of this? Why did the World Government even publish this book?!"

I knew everything while everyone was living ignorantly like cattle for slaughter and _I couldn't stand it._

"Lami?" Law asks, voice layered with confusion. Realizing my carelessness, I force my head downwards and hide my face into my book.

"….. Nevermind. I am not interested in it."

I wanted to throw up.

**YNC-YNC-YNC**

We spent most of our days together in comfortable silence in the house. I wanted to believe that I was helping him too, since he was also getting less exposure to the Amber Lead. But I couldn't tell whether he enjoyed our time together.

Is he bored? Does he miss the old Lami? It was difficult with his emotionless expression and awkward personality. It seems I didn't just lose my innocence, I also lost my ability to accurately understand him. It was there before, some small reactions or gestures that revealed his inner feelings.

Whether it disappeared, or never even existed, wasn't a concern. If my plan worked, it would be a long time before I see him again.

When I told Mother that I wanted to study on a different island, she wasn't enthusiastic. She asked many questions, making sure I knew all the finer details. It was likely that she wanted me to give up on the idea after explaining the less positive aspects of leaving home.

Which would have been an excellent method, for a normal kid, but I wasn't. I was a university student, being away from home was the norm. With my wisdom and experience, I was confident in my ability to manage myself. The only real concern was the residence itself.

Royal Blue Institute was a school that took in children at age 5 until 18, claiming to mold "Leaders of the science industry!" Numerous five star reviews with famous successful graduates across the North Blue, claiming that the founder worked alongside Dr. Vegapunk. A prestigious private school that welcomed all gifted children, and strongly believed that intelligence and hard work should be rewarded. Thus, it was free if you were able to pass the difficult preliminary exams and secure a grade higher than 90%.

It sounded too good to be true. The brochure practically screaming "shady dealings", but I didn't have much of a choice. I was getting desperate, and this was the quickest, most practical way off the island without literally swimming away (which I was starting to seriously consider). I can't stay and die here, I can't-I can't-I can't-

I was far more determined than she expected, because in the end, she reluctantly agreed to talk about it with Father.

Once he hears about it, he focuses his gaze towards me. His face was firm and without a single trace of humor, he asks.

"Is this really what you want?"

"Yes."

That one word contained all the determination I had, resounding a silent understanding that I would not back down or hesitate. I will get off this island one way or another, no matter who stands against me. Even if I have to fight my own family.

The seconds stretch on for eternity. Finally, Father turns around and heads for his study without another word. For now, this was all I could do.

**YNC-YNC-YNC**

"How could you agree to this so easily? She is 5 years old, have you not thought about her safety?!" My mother's harsh voice reaching within my hearing range. In the living room, I couldn't help but wince. I always hated the sound of parents raising their voice, it led to far too many undesirable outcomes. Aware that footsteps couldn't be heard over the conversation, I sneaked silently to the office door to listen.

"You think I haven't considered her safety? Royal Blue is practically a living fortress, she would be much safer from pirates and bandits than here in Flevance." Father calmly replied from his chair. Mother was standing in front of his desk, eyes wide in disbelief from his nonchalant demeanor.

"But it is a 5 day boat ride from here." She stressed, "If anything were to happen, it would already be too late by the time we heard about it. At the very least, we can protect her here, can you guarantee that anyone else over there would do the same?"

Father's stern features pierce through Mother's gaze. "I can't, but that doesn't mean we should force her to stay. Do you know what will happen if we keep her caged up here? Just look at these."

He gets up and hands her a stack of papers from his shelf. When she flips through them, their contents flash in my direction. They were my graded tests and assignments after the curriculum change.

"In 3 months _-3 measly months-_ she has already caught up to Law who is learning material 5 years above his grade level. I admit, with a sharp mind and dedication, it is possible for a few children to do the same. However, I have observed her during the lessons. She is uninterested and inattentive, spending most of her time staring off into space. Without any drive, she is able to accomplish more than all the kids in the North Blue.

Haven't you noticed how apathetic she has been for the past few months? She doesn't go outside to play with the children, stays stuck in her room, and has no interest for anything in Flevance. Despite her obvious detachment, the only thing she has asked of us is to make her curriculum harder."

"So you're suggesting... the reason she has been less energetic... is because she is bored?"

He gives a firm nod of his head. "Exactly. Nothing in life is exciting when everything comes too easily. She _needs_ a challenge, and this school was the only time I saw a spark light up in her eyes. I have read the brochure and I can understand why. Their technology is much more advance, and they do not have the same age restrictions as here. It is a shame to say this, but they can offer far more opportunities than we can. If we let her go, than she can finally pursue a dream that makes her happy, but-"

"If we make her stay," Mother finishes with reluctant acceptance, "She may never find that passion, and will remain depressed here."

"And _that,_ is what I am most afraid of. As parents, it is our duty to ensure our children's happiness. Thus, it is in her best interest to accept her decision."

Mother stares down at the floor, shoulders quaking from sheer heartache.

"... I can't accept this. She is only 5... How can I let my baby leave so soon?" She finally chokes out. He immediately walks over to her and brings her in his arms.

"I know it's hard, but we have to do what's best for her. We need to let her go." He solemnly affirms, looking equally remorseful. They stay silent in each other's embrace, before Father forces a small joking smile.

"Well, it's not like she will be gone forever, since she wants to inherit the hospital just like Law. Once she comes back, we can spoil her for as long as we like."

**YNC-YNC-YNC**

Everything was settled. Forms were filled, tests were written, and necessities were being packed. I knew that I had aced their exam, even with their superior requirements, the questions were child's play for an adult mind. All that was left to do was wait.

"For once," I muse, "the air feels a little easier to breathe".

In my haste, I forgot about an important factor.

It came up when Law and I were studying in the library with father revealing my acceptance letter, congratulating me for securing a free scholarship. I knew that it would arrive, but seeing it physically renewed the hope I have been fighting tooth and nail to keep alive.

In a month, I would be free from this cursed island, breathing clean air and eating unpoisoned food. I felt like I had a real chance, that my desperate blind efforts managed to grab on to a viable solution. Maybe this crazy, deluded plan could actually work, perhaps a strong will and smart thinking was all that was needed to make the impossible possible.

In my elation, I just barely managed to recognize someone else who was just as affected as I was. I didn't expect it or even consider it. Why would he care?

Yet, there he was. Pencil hanging loosely from his hand and expression frozen in horror.

"What?!"

No number of essays could perfectly describe the emotions that word conveyed. Something close to anger, but too much heartache to be considered as such. The breaking in his voice made him seem so fragile, as though he couldn't properly convey all the emotions he was drowning in.

I never thought Law would react so negatively, but I forgot who he was. He wasn't the Surgeon of Death, he was my 7 year old brother who learned that his sister was leaving him.

He stares at me with eyes filled with shock and betrayal, before angrily pushing himself from his seat and storming out of the room.

Paralyzed with bewilderment, I could only stare in direction of his absent figure.

"Don't worry Lami, he will understand soon. Just give him time." Father states, placing a hand on my shoulder.

His empty words did not settle the guilt creeping into my heart.

**YNC-YNC-YNC**

I can't start doubting myself. It is my life that is on the line, and while I do care for Law, he is not the one in danger. This is just a tiny consequence, one that won't matter to him 10, 20 years down the line. Because he is the one who will grow up and live. He will go on adventures allied with best pirate crew on the grand line, living life and achieving feats people could only dream of. I am the one dying miserably, so what does it matter if it is selfish? I must go through with my plan to have even the smallest chance at beating my predetermined fate, to seize the life I have constantly been denied.

However, at night when I can hear the quiet sobbing in the room next door -the comforting thoughts faded like smoke. I ball my fists and hide my face in the covers.

Why are you the one who is crying? I am the one in the most pain, this isn't-

"It's fine." I tell myself, halting the tears threatening to pour, "this is a minor issue, _nothing_ compared to what I have endured so far. Everything is fine."

For the next few weeks, Law refuses to talk with our parents or me. He wakes up, eats, studies, then sleeps, completing ignoring our presence and locking himself in his room.

This should be a good thing, no longer seeing the reminder that he is. I pretend that the pain and loneliness at every cold shoulder and shut door doesn't affect me.

**Everything is fine.**

* * *

**A/N: Poor Lami, hope you have a better time at Royal Blue Institute. **

**I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long, did I? I will be aiming to make my chapters around this length, so about 2500-3000 words each. Another one of my goals is to update around once a week, so expect periodic updates in the future!**

**Thanks for everyone who followed and favourited. And we got our first review! I would love to answer any questions you readers have (without giving too many spoilers, since I have this planned all the way to Dressrosa Arc) or just hear about what you think. Till next time!**


End file.
